There exists a need for generating vertical ramp signals in many applications such as in a time base processor for a multi-sync monitor. However, the amplitude variation of vertical ramp signals can vary significantly over a large operating frequency range. For example, part number TDA4851 manufactured by Philips provides a 2.4 voltage ramp signal with an amplitude variation of 3 percent over an operating frequency of 40 Hertz to 125 Hertz. This amplitude variation can be unacceptable in many applications.
Hence, there exists a need to generate a vertical ramp signal having minimum amplitude variation over a large operating frequency range.